USP-S
:For the USP before Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, see K&M .45 Tactical. The USP-S is a silencer-compatible pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive '' and was added into the game on the Arms Deal update. It is a successor of the USP from previous ''Counter-Strike games. Overview The USP ('U'niversale 'S'elbstlade'p'''istole or "'u'niversal '''s'elf-loading 'p'istol") is a semi-automatic pistol developed in Germany by Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar as a replacement for the P7 series of handguns. Like the processor, in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the USP pistol is the USP Tactical, a variant of the default USP, and it is capable in firing 9mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, and .45 ACP rounds. Unlike other pistols and its predecessor, the USP-S carries a low ammunition reserve of 24 rounds, only 2 extra magazines, and is exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists team. The USP is given as a spawn pistol if equipped beforehand, otherwise it can be bought for $200. Properties If this pistol is equipped, it replaces the P2000, meaning you spawn with this weapon. When obtained at the CT buy zone, it comes with the silencer already equipped, although players can detach it at will. Strategies Tactics *Keeping the silencer on is highly recommended since firing the USP-S without the silencer has higher recoil, lower accuracy, and is noisy. **Furthermore, an un-silenced USP-S will have similar properties as the P2000 but suffers from lower magazine size (-1), lower ammunition in reserve (-28), and lower accuracy (- 2M). *Fire sparingly, as the USP has very limited ammunition. Unless you are cornered by multiple players, avoid spraying bullets. **To conserve ammo, aim for the head and do not engage several enemies if you are alone. Use your primary weapon instead. Counter-Tactics *Stick together with team members. A lone enemy armed with the USP-S will struggle to counter groups of approaching assailants. *The Glock-18 and the Tec-9 can be used to overpower users as these pistols have a larger magazine size. The Dual Berettas can also be used but be aware of its long reload time. *Because of the suppressor's length, players can see the silencer of the USP-S pointing out from a corner if a user is camping/hiding. Use grenades or wallbang against those users. Comparison to the P2000 Positive *Silencer available *Better recoil control (69% vs 73%) Neutral *Same rate of fire (352 RPM) *Same reload time (2.2 seconds) *Same damage (35) *Same armor penetration and penetration power (50.5 and 100) Negative *Smaller magazine and less reserve ammo (12 / 24 vs 13 / 52) *Lower accurate range (29m vs 31m) Gallery Achievement Trivia *The USP-S is black even though in previous versions of Counter Strike, the USP had a sky blue color (except in Deleted Scenes). **The overall design of the USP-S is probably a homage to the early USP models of the Counter-Strike beta. *This pistol was released in the same update that brought the M4A1-S, which also features a suppressor. *Both the M4A1-S and the USP-S are exclusive to the PC version of the game (as of 14/8/2013). *The un-silenced firing sounds are reused from the USP of Counter-Strike: Source. *The barrel was originally too short to actually mount a silencer, though this was corrected and the USP-S now has the correct barrel. *If a player has equipped this pistol, has the silencer attached, and uses a Decoy grenade, the P2000 firing sounds were used instead. This has been corrected in the 4/23/2014 update. * The USP-S and P2000 share the same damage values despite the fact both fire different pistol rounds, Likely for balancing purposes the damage are the same. External links *Heckler & Koch USP at Wikipedia. Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Pistols Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:Germany weapons